Dating Deaths Daughter
by thescientistwrangler
Summary: After keeping their intimate relationship a secret for over a year, Soul decides it's high time he informed Maka's father on the truth. After all, he was a cool guy... and it was the right thing to do.


**Title: **Dating Death's Daughter

**Author: **Icedragongurl

**Series: **Soul Eater

**Pairing: **Soul/Maka

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything connected to Soul Eater. Though I am hoping to do a cosplay with my friend as Patti and Liz. Me being Patti, cause she has the natural long blonde hair.

**Chapters: **1 of **2**

**Warnings: **As a forewarning, this is about Maka and Soul having sex, but at no point is there any lemon, maybe a weak lime but no lemon.

**Author Note: ** I'd been meaning to write this for quite awhile now, but unfortunately had no inspiration to draw from. Then one morning as I was trying to sneak a few more minutes of sleep in from she-who-shall-not-be-named (my own evil stepmother), this idea hit me. I wasn't able to continue sleeping for fear of losing the idea entirely. The title isn't meant to refer to Shinigami-sama, it's meant to refer to Death Scythe. Since they call him that in the Japanese form of the anime, don't watch it English so I haven't the foggiest what they call him in that.

**Enjoy!**

"_**A daughter is a treasure - and a cause of sleeplessness."**_

**Ben Sirach**

"Hey, Maka…"

Soul's voice was low and rather quiet, they were curled up under the covers of their bed. After a long day of strenuous activities, and lectures that weren't even remotely as interesting as Doctor Stein's had been, they'd come straight home and spent some quality time together. It was already midnight, and he'd found it impossible to fall asleep. His girlfriend, on the other hand, had conked out while they cuddled in the afterglow of sex. He and Maka had been officially together for almost a year now, not a whole lot of people knew though. They'd wanted to keep it all hush between the two of them, the only ones that did know were their very closest of friends.

There was a grumbling noise that told the boy that his lover had awoken. Her eyes opened to fix him with a lethal sleepy glare which, quite honestly, was more cute then threatening. Soul couldn't help but smile down at his girlfriend, she could be so adorable sometimes. Maka had a look in her eyes that screamed her signature CHOP, if he hadn't had good reason to wake her up. That was one thing he'd had to get used to when it came to the meister, she wasn't a morning person by any definition of the term.

When he was certain that the girl was paying attention to him, the weapon brushed a stray strand of hair from her face. She unconsciously leaned into the touch of his hand with a soft sigh. Then he spoke again,

"I think we should tell your dad that we're dating." It was impressive how quickly Maka snapped awake at his words. Her olive green eyes widened in disbelief, and she didn't even speak though her mouth hung open. All the meister did was stare at him in complete and utter shock. A single white brow arched in intrigue, what was so out of line about what he said? It was a reasonable request. Her mouth snapped shut and her lips pouted in irritation. Whenever she did that it made him want to nibble on that protruding lower lip of hers.

At first she didn't say anything in response, but he could see the gears turning in her head. Eventually Maka came to a decision, she rolled onto her back and crossed her arms across her chest firmly.

"No." Soul knew she'd kill him for it, but he couldn't help but roll his eyes in exasperation. Somehow he wasn't surprised by her answer in the slightest. Even a blind man could tell that her relationship with her father was tense to an extreme. Spirit-san meant well, and had good intentions… but weak self-control.

Even so, if Soul wanted to live his life in the coolest way possible… it required, not necessarily getting her dads _permission_ to date her. Because there was no way in hell that man would give his blessings, but he at least wanted to let the guy know. If they didn't then the whole situation had the potential to eventually explode in both of their faces. He let out a small sigh of frustration, why did her dad have to be such a drama queen?

"Come on, we're gonna have to tell him someday. As much as you hate it, you know I'm right about this…" She snorted derisively before rolling onto her other side, so that her back was now facing him. Some times, for such a genius… she could be so dumb. Soul smirked mischievously, one would think she'd know better then to leave her _weak spot_ defenseless like that. He trailed his fingers lightly along her back, and felt a small shiver run across her skin.

The scythe pressed fleeting kisses along her shoulder blades, the nape of her neck, and the top of her spine. Goosebumps covered the bare flesh, and he could read her reaction better then anyone else ever would. His lips lifted into a small confident smile, Soul knew full well that these actions would soften her up, to lower those guards of hers when it came to such an irritating topic.

"Come on Maka…" He murmured teasingly, so his breathe caressed her just as his hands were. Already the girls muscles were relaxing and melting under his skilled touch. It was almost ironic how she responded to when he gave her back massages, especially when he'd use his fingertips to apply pressure. Liz had teased Maka once that girl was way too obsessed with his piano playing.

As she leaned into the boys attentions, he grinned on the inside. This was the biggest indicator that now she was ready to listen and consider his suggestion with an…_open_… mind.

"You know that it's the right thing to do," he whispered against the junction of her neck and shoulder, "We really should tell your dad." A small groan of appreciate escaped her as his hands rubbed a specific spot on her lower back. Like a cat getting his ears scratched, Maka had her _happy_ spots. After a long moment she gave a small nod of her head in agreement.

"Tomorrow night, you should invite him over for dinner. We can tell him then. Private setting is better…" He slipped an arm around her waist to pull her close against him. Spooning against Maka, they fit together perfectly, he pulled the covers back up to keep them both warm. She gave him a small playful scowl, upon realizing what he'd done.

"I really _hate_ how you can do that, Soul." She muttered breathlessly before turning to face him and snuggle closer. He chuckled in return, knowing that only he was able to deter the demon known commonly as 'pissed-off-Maka'. When she chopped with force, hell… he needed a couple of friggen pain-killers afterwards. He pressed a kiss to her forehead, before asking quietly,

"So, is that a yes?" There was a very long pause in which he wondered if it would be necessary to distract his girlfriend all over again. Thankfully she let out a tired little sigh of defeat,

"Fine…but you're doing the cooking." She grumbled with no real irritation in her words. Somehow… he wasn't surprised.

**~*~333~*~**

"Soul! Stop that! I need to clean the apartment up!" Maka snapped at her partner, she was trying to make their disaster look somewhat decent. He'd already finished making the food, and they had an hour and a half before Spirit-san was supposed to show up. The scythe had gotten bored, fast, and decided that pestering her was far more entertaining.

So, now he'd taken up randomly poking her ticklish spots, and blowing softly into her ears. It was definitely working in distracting her, and somehow…when she'd finally turned to give him the Maka-Chop he deserved…he managed to turn the whole situation around on her.

She was on her back on their comfy sofa, he had her pinned underneath him. Soul was grinning down at her like she was some sort of delicious little snack to be devoured. Shockingly, even though his eyes spoke of engulfing her being swiftly…the scythe always took his sweet time. Drawing out each of her reactions, like she was a beautiful professionally made piano that was designed solely for him.

Soul leaned forward, taking his time with reaching her mouth. Her wrist were caught under one of his hands, and she wondered when he'd become so strong. As well as when did his hands become so large? Maka arched her body up to capture his lips with hers. Even as he brought about that exciting haze over her rational part of her brain…she couldn't help but recall the fact that her dad was going to be arriving within a little over an hour.

When she verbalized her worries, he smirked teasingly and said,

"Don't worry so much…We have enough time for a little bit of_ fun_ before dinner. Consider it a pre-meal snack." His hand slipped under her sweater, her green eyes slid shut as a small moan slipped free from her lips. It was horrible how he could be such a terrible influence on her…but a few minutes wouldn't kill them…right? Quietly he murmured with a teasing little smirk,

"Itadakimasu".

**~*~333~*~**

Spirit was so happy, he could have died right then and there. His precious little Maka had invited him to have dinner at her place. She was making dinner specially for him! Oh joyous days! Perhaps at long last she'd seen just how much he truly did care about her! Accepting him for all his flaws! Letting him take the mantle as her daddy again!

The grin wouldn't leave his face, the death scythe had all but _skipped_ the entire way there. He'd been so excited that he had gone and arrived early! Hoping to be able to offer his assistance in the cooking process! Wonderful father-daughter bonding experience! Hurray! He'd been a bit worried about the look that Stein had given him when he'd bragged about Maka's invitation.

Desperately, he'd pushed it aside as the scientist simply trying to get under his skin. This time, figuratively speaking of course. So here he was, at the front door of the quaint little apartment. Spirit glanced at his watch…forty-five minutes early. Not too bad, hopefully she wouldn't get mad about his arrival prior to the given time. He recalled Maka's habit of leaving doors unlocked whenever she was around. It was one of his biggest worries when she'd demanded to live on her own.

Fixing his collar, the death scythe rapped lightly on the door before opening it slightly. He'd called in with a melodious tone of voice

"I hope you don't mind me getting here early Ma-" his mind shut off. He wasn't seeing what he thought he was… There was no way… It wasn't possible… It wasn't…

He closed the door again slowly. Rubbed his eyes to make sure he was definitely awake. Then cracked the door open once more. OH GOOD LORD! It was true! His baby girl! She-she-she! He closed it again and promptly collapsed into a heap on the floor. It was all a horrid nightmare… it had to be… this wasn't possible… It wasn't- Death promptly blacked out, just as Maka was loudly chastising her partner, and apparently also her… lover.

**TBC**

This is my first Soul Eater fanfic. Please let me know what you think! *bows politely* Thank you! I already have the 2nd half started so feedback is greatly appreciated! ~3 Here's hoping I did the characters justice!


End file.
